<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Angel Inspo by harryoholicc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530039">Only Angel Inspo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoholicc/pseuds/harryoholicc'>harryoholicc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryoholicc/pseuds/harryoholicc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a compile of images and video links that I have used for inspiration for the fic I have written</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inspo for Chapter One, Meet Me in the Hallway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters:</p><ul>
<li>Harry Styles as Harry Styles</li>
<li>Lizzo as Olivia</li>
<li>Timothee Chalamet as Edward</li>
</ul><p>Video Links:</p><ul>
<li><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkY_t3z20Bc">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkY_t3z20Bc</a></li>
<li><a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@adorestyles/video/6803096214880521478?u_code=d6b1jaail0g607&amp;preview_pb=0&amp;language=en&amp;timestamp=1586387160&amp;user_id=6694517827473146886&amp;utm_source=copy&amp;utm_campaign=client_share&amp;utm_medium=android&amp;share_app_name=musically&amp;share_iid=6812417697638483717&amp;source=h5_m">https://www.tiktok.com/@adorestyles/video/6803096214880521478?u_code=d6b1jaail0g607&amp;preview_pb=0&amp;language=en&amp;timestamp=1586387160&amp;user_id=6694517827473146886&amp;utm_source=copy&amp;utm_campaign=client_share&amp;utm_medium=android&amp;share_app_name=musically&amp;share_iid=6812417697638483717&amp;source=h5_m</a></li>
<li><a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@sunflowerhs/video/6803473086449569030?u_code=d6b1jaail0g607&amp;preview_pb=0&amp;language=en&amp;timestamp=1585758064&amp;user_id=6694517827473146886&amp;utm_source=copy&amp;utm_campaign=client_share&amp;utm_medium=android&amp;share_app_name=musically&amp;share_iid=6807821978175538949&amp;source=h5_m">https://www.tiktok.com/@sunflowerhs/video/6803473086449569030?u_code=d6b1jaail0g607&amp;preview_pb=0&amp;language=en&amp;timestamp=1585758064&amp;user_id=6694517827473146886&amp;utm_source=copy&amp;utm_campaign=client_share&amp;utm_medium=android&amp;share_app_name=musically&amp;share_iid=6807821978175538949&amp;source=h5_m</a></li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inspo for Chapter Two, Sign of The Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Characters:</p><ul>
<li>Louis Tomlinson as Louis Tomlinson</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Video Links</p><ul>
<li>Louis saying his tea preferences: <a href="https://coub.com/view/lr58o">https://coub.com/view/lr58o</a>
</li>
</ul><p>      </p><p>     </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>